Mocha kiss
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Koumi in his office and a mocha kiss heats up between them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

 **AN: This is a Koumi oneshot. I wrote it a long time ago. I thought I should officially publish it but decided against it. It is more of a fanfiction story. Not the best, but still pretty good fluffy.**

 **Mocha Kiss**

There is a pepper-minted aroma floating in the office air, Koushiro sips from his white cup. It is his favorite flavored mocha. He resumes typing on his laptop. Always analyzing and searching for the correct answers to his unanswered questions that circle inside his deep thoughts. His dark eyes leave the screen to wonder around his office room to see his soon-to-be girlfriend. A beautiful young woman that has always been in front of him.

Mimi is sitting by the office windowsill; her brunette hair covers her alluring shoulders from view. She is totally oblivious that Koushiro is now just staring at her.

Silently, Koushiro cups his chin in his right palm that rests on his office desktop. He silently admires the sight of Mimi. She is so near to him and yet so far from his reach. Such a huge dilemma that he is in. Her cheerful laughter and her charming smile is music to his ears. Strange how that once-upon-a-time cry-baby and whiny little girl turned into this confident young woman before him. Somewhere deep inside of him, a part of him wanted to stand up and take her into his arms. He so badly wanted to touch her lips with his in a tender manner. If only he had the courage to accomplish such a task.

The song 'My Everything' by Tynisha Keli plays on Mimi's iPhone6. Mimi pulls out her iPhone6 to send a text to one of her many friends. Her soft gaze glitters, when she finally notices Koushiro's yearning gaze. Mimi stands up and approaches him. She notices his eyes are staring at her swaying hips and nice curves. A small smile appears on the corner of her lips as she places her palms on his armrests and starts to lean slightly forward towards his sitting position. Her lips teasingly press against his in a few swift soft kisses.

Subconsciously, Koushiro reacts by placing his palms on her slender hips and guides her bodily frame down to sit on his lap. He is shocked that Mimi allows his motive in pursuing her become reality.

Mimi wraps her arms around his neck and pulls Koushiro more into their sealed kiss that seems it could last for all day and for all night. When in reality, it has only been five minutes.

Koushiro moans, after surrendering entrance of Mimi's tongue into his mouth to touch his tongue. He feels he is on cloud nine. What else could he ask for? He is sharing a sealed kiss with the girl of his heart.

Mimi breaks away from their shared kiss; she briefly leans back to look at his astonished expression that he gave her. She is still sitting on his lap with his palms on her hips.

Mimi coyly taps her forefinger on his nose. "You know, Koushiro. You had some whipped cream on your lips. They looked so inviting to me. I couldn't resist. I had to kiss you." She playful teases him, laughing playfully.

"Mimi," Koushiro said, pulling her closer against him. He liked her warmth pressed against his. "Would you have done that to any other guy, if he had some whipped cream on his lips?"

Mimi doesn't answer. She only smiles at him.

"Become my girlfriend."

"No." Mimi said, playing hard to get. "I don't want to."

"I won't release you. I'll hold you in my firm grasp."

"I'll just tickle you."

Koushiro shakes his head, before finding Mimi's ticklish spot on her neck and on her stomach. He enjoys hearing Mimi burst into laughter. "I won't stop until."

"I told you that I don't want to." Mimi said in between laughs. She is still playing hard to get with Koushiro.

The two eventually fall out of the office chair and onto the carpet floor. Mimi is laying on her backside underneath a hovering Koushiro.

Mimi smiles up at Koushiro. Her arms wrap around his neck and pulls him in for another few soft kisses. "Only." Her lips press against his. "If." Her lips press again. "I." Her lips are sealed in a sealed kiss.

Koushiro breaks the kiss after sealing their lips together for another three minutes. "Are you going to be my girlfriend?"

Mimi smiles at Koushiro as she slightly thinks about it. "Okay. I'll become your girlfriend. Just for today."

"Forever." Koushiro demands, determined to make his first love 'his'. Permanently. He couldn't bear the thought of another guy making Mimi his own. "I want you to eventually become my wife, Mimi."

"Koushiro, you're going way too fast. We haven't even started dating, yet." Mimi said, trying to be realistic. "How do we even know we fit together?"

Koushiro grasps her left hand in his. He rests her hand over his heart. "I know inside my heart."

Mimi arches her right brow at him.

"I'll trust in my heart." Koushiro reassures, combing his fingers through Mimi's hair. "My life - without you by my side - is incomplete. I'm sure of this much, Mimi."

"Koushiro, you're completely hopeless." Mimi said, lightly brushing her fingers on his right cheek. "I promise to take good care of you."

"Thank you, Mimi." Koushiro said, covering her lips with his, once more.

 _Ekosi._


End file.
